The present invention relates to a wear-resistant shield for a rotating blade root of a rotating blade of a gas turbine, especially an aircraft gas turbine, with a base and two side walls connected to the base, wherein the side walls lie opposite each other and are shaped so as to be formed substantially complementary to an outer contour of a respective rotating blade root, and wherein the wear-resistant shield for this purpose is set up in such a way that, in an installed state, it is to be taken up between the respective rotating blade root and a rotating blade root mount of a rotor, especially between the respective rotating blade root and an axial securing element arranged in the rotating blade root mount.
Direction terms such as “axial” or “axially”, “radial” or “radially” and “peripheral” should be understood to refer principally to the machine axis of the gas turbine, unless otherwise inferred implicitly or explicitly from the context.
The providing of a wear-resistant shield between a rotating blade root and a rotating blade root mount of a rotor is known in and of itself. The wear-resistant shield serves in particular to avoid wear on the rotating blade root and on the rotating blade root mount, so that after a specified running time of the gas turbine generally only the wear-resistant shields need to be replaced.
However, it has been found that wear-resistant shields often slip during insertion, so that an unwanted overhang may arise between the rotor (rotor disk) and a respective rotating blade. Accordingly, it is necessary to straighten out the slipped wear-resistant shields, but this may generally result in damage to the wear-resistant shields. In the worst case scenario, this may result in an entire rotating blade ring having to be removed and all wear-resistant shields replaced.
From WO2016059338A1 there is known a wear protection film for a compressor blade, which is mounted on a blade root in the peripheral direction and which protrudes beyond the blade root in the mounted state, both in the peripheral direction and in the axial direction.